


genesis

by lamentum



Series: all that he is, all that you are [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drabble, Love, Reader-Insert, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentum/pseuds/lamentum
Summary: He almost wanted to be alone.But it was too easy to love him.
Relationships: Sohma Yuki/Reader
Series: all that he is, all that you are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	genesis

To others, he was the sun, warm and bright, washing over their skin— but you knew better.

To you he felt like rain, cold and brisk, leaving you cold and confused, huddled into yourself for warmth.

The smile he wore, though convincing, was far from genuine, and it was only after slowly chipping away at his carefully built demeanor bit by bit that you saw a sliver of the man he was. Deep down, still a child, cowering in a dark corner, afraid of the world and all the ways it threatened him. 

He was afraid of you, for a time. 

Afraid of the way you approached him so delicately, treating him as though he would fall apart— not apparent to others, but obvious to him. Your wary smile, your delicate movements when dancing around his figure, clear how he valued his personal space more than anything (for reasons clearly unknown to you). He had gone his whole life without failure in convincing others of the person he had created out of himself, and yet, it took you one look to suspect something was amiss in his heart. 

He grew to find comfort in you, eventually. The curve of your lips and the soft pads of your fingers, dragging your nails against his scalp and straightening out his horribly mangled tie. He would wait with baited breath when your hands reached out to him, frozen with anticipation, and when they had reached him for whatever purpose they sought or display of affection they yearned to give him, the world would become nothing more than the space around you, safe and warm and full of gentle comfort. 

He was a storm.

But with a little bit of love, the clouds began to part. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot of ramblings and not actually a story i am. so sorry.
> 
> it's been sitting in my documents for months because i was so disappointed in how plain it seemed to be as a standalone, which is why i created a new series from this! since writing for yuki again is no where out of the realm of possibility.
> 
> my constant cycle is "i wrote this thing i didn't expect to post, and the thing i expected to post i don't want to write."
> 
> pray for me to finish the bnha fic i've been working on for months. it's not even that long. TT
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
